1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chip package, and more particularly, to a chip package having excellent reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, the fabrication of integrated circuits (IC) can be divided into three phases: IC design, IC fabrication process, and IC packaging.
Regarding IC packaging, a chip is fabricated through wafer fabrication, circuit design, photolithography and etching processes, and wafer dicing, etc. Each chip is electrically connected to a substrate through a bonding pad on the chip, and the chip is encapsulated by a molding compound to form a chip package structure. The packaging process protects the chip from heat, humidity, and contamination and provides an electrical connection medium between the chip and external circuits.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional chip package. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional chip package 100 includes a chip 110, a lead frame 120, a conductive paste 130, and a molding compound 140. The lead frame 120 has a die pad 122 and a plurality of leads 124. The chip 110 is disposed on the die pad 122 through the conductive paste 130 and is electrically connected to the leads 124 through a plurality of wires 152. The molding compound 140 encapsulates the chip 110, the wires 152, the die pad 122, and a portion of each of the leads 124. In addition, the conventional chip package 100 further includes a plurality of grounding wires 154 which are electrically connected to the chip 110 and the die pad 122.
However, the conductive paste in the conventional chip package may overflow and cause the chip package to have abnormal electrical connection and deteriorated reliability. Generally speaking, the conductive paste 130 may overflow and accordingly contact the grounding wires 154 (as shown in FIG. 1) on the die pad during a die bonding process. Besides, the conductive paste may be overheated by the pressure during the process so that the conductive particles in the conductive paste contact the grounding wires and accordingly electrically connect the conductive paste and the grounding wires.
As described above, the reliability of the conventional chip package 100 is required to be further enhanced.